Only Time
by Saturn-Lily
Summary: It's about James and Lily. Its in the form of a songfic, and basically is about how they meet and how Harry came to be.


_Well this is my songfic, its not very good, but I hope you like it. I have troubles writing sex scenes as I'm sure you'll be able to tell, cuz it sucks. But oh well.__**

* * *

**_

_**Only Time - Enya**_

_**James Potter and Lily Evans**_

_**Their Beginning Of Their End**_

_Who can say_

_where the road goes  
Where the day flows_

_- only time_

Lily walked into the pub with her two friends hoping to have a nice relaxing day when she found James Potter sitting with Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. He looked pretty sad for some reason, but she ignored it. Yet for some reason she felt like she had to say something to him, she hadn't seen him since their graduation. She walked over to them.

"Well look who it is?" Sirius said. " Red rose."

"Shut up," Lily said the feeling of being nice suddenly left here.

"Oh come on," James said. " How come your so..so"

"Me, is it that horrible Potter," Lily snapped. " I'm I that horrible that you can't think of a word to call me."

"No, I wasn't going to say anything," James said.

"Yeah, whatever," Lily said. " So what are you guys up to."

"Trying to cheer up James," Remus said.

"Oh, I see," Lily said. " Your sitting around in a bar getting drunk off your parents money that they are giving to you for your auror training. How nice of you James, get drunk when you should be studying for exams, you have them in a week you know. Don't you want to pass, or are you just wasting your parents money, like a spoiled little brat. I'm surprised your parents haven't just left you on your own."

_  
And who can say_

_if your love grows  
As your heart chose_

_- only time  
_

Everyone seemed to freeze. Lily looked at James as watched his face turn to pain. He stood up silently and looked at Lily in the eye, she gasped. There was so much pain, she didn't understand. Then he turned and walked away as fast as he could. Sirius and Remus tried to stop him but he kept walking. Lily though, good, he deserved that.

"How could you say that," Sirius yelled at her.

"What?" Lily asked. "It's the truth isn't it, he knows it is."

"Lily you see this black letter," Remus said.

"Yes, so," Lily said.

"It's a letter telling a child of a family that someone has died," Remus said. " Or in his case two people have died."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"James his parents were murdered last night," Sirius said. " Voldemort slaughtered them to death, looking for James. They wouldn't tell him where he was, so his house elf says."

"No," Lily said tears forming to her eyes.

"Why did you say that," Remus asked. " The least we could do was get him drunk so he could forget about his parents dying."

"I..."

"You liked him," Sirius said. "We all knew you did, or still do."

"James," Lily muttered.

"And now, we don't have a clue where to look for him," Sirius said. " He could do anything."

_  
Who can say _

_why your heart sighs  
As your love flies_

_- only time_

That was it Lily ran past the two of them as fast as her legs could go. She slammed the doors open and took off down the street. The rain poured down over her, soaking her clothes threw, her make-up ran down her face but she didn't care. How could she say that when she loved him so much. She would never let anyone know that she ran down the streets crying looking for James, she'd say it was the rain. She heard people in the background calling her to get out of the rain, but she didn't stop. She knew, she had this feeling of where he was, she had seen the place. If only he had seen it too, she picked up her speed and ran through the streets of Diagon Alley till she come out in London. She stopped to catch her breath and looked around. She figured Sirius, Remus, and her friends were on her tail. She was nuts, they'd say. She out her in a short skirt and a tank top, soaking wet. She'd be sick tomorrow, she knew, but she didn't care.

"Lily," Sirius said coming up behind her." You wont find him."

"A lot you know," lily snapped. " I know..."

"Are you crying?" Remus asked.

"No, its the rain," Lily said looking away. " Don't follow me."

"What, why?" Sirius said.

"Just don't," Lily snapped.

Then she took off again down the street. Why was she running she didn't know. She was giving in to him, she wanted him to hold her to badly. Like the dreams of them together, and their...boy

_  
And who can say _

_why your heart cries  
When your love lies_

_- only time_

_  
_She stopped and looked up at a house. The house she knew would be their end. She closed her eyes trying to remember what this place was called...Godric's Hollow. She opened her eyes and walked forward, her breath was so heavy but she didn't care. She touched the door knob and began to open it and entered the house of their end, and their sons beginning. She stood inside looking around, this was wrong she though. She shouldn't have come but this was their future, she just had to. She felt like a rebellion, who pushed and pushed for attention, but she was seeking attention, she was seeking love. Love like a wild child, wanting it so bad and wildly. She just wanted to touch him hold him so bad, so very bad. she walked slowly upstairs and opened a door to a bedroom and found James sitting on the edge, staring at the floor.

"You know for some reason I knew you'd come," James said. " I've always known you'd come."

"James," Lily said walking over to him and kneeling in front of him.

"I knew," James said.

"I'm sorry," Lily cried. " I didn't know, I shouldn't have said that."

"But its true isn't it," James said looking at the ground still.

"No, its not," Lily said. " You are allowed to want to get away from the world, to relax, to be happy."

"I don't know if I want to be an auror, you know," James continued on. " I am wasting their money."

"No, your not," Lily said.

"Lily I..."

Lily didn't waste anytime, she leaned up and kissed him. She knew she was sealing their fate, but James, he was to afraid to take it and embrace it. She kissed him desperately, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled to herself when James finally kissed her back, holding onto her the way she wanted the way he did in her dreams.

_  
Who can say when the roads meet  
That love might be in your heart_

She felt James run his hands down her waist, and up her skirt to her thigh's. Then he lifted her onto his lap, neither of them wanted to stop kissing the other as if, if they did they would stop and they couldn't. This was their future, the world's future, all depended on them. She found herself pressing to hard against James, urging him to move, to do something. She opened her eyes just as James flipped her onto the bed and landed on top of her. Her found herself moaning and James sucked and kissed her neck. Something she found never affected her till tonight. She kissed James feverishly and he did the same to her, his hands never leaving her body, always touching her, pleasing her. she felt so hot, so alive, but then James froze. He stopped kissing her and was muttering things in her eyes. She wrapped her arms tighter on him as she felt tears pierce her skin. James had stopped touching her, why, she felt so confused.

"Lily..."

"James, its alright I want this..."

"Lily...I..."

"Shush James, its alright."

"Can't..I can't do this..."

"Yes, you can...you will.."

She felt James begin to shake, more tears escaping from his eyes. She slowly kissed his neck turning towards him. His face buried in her neck, eyes closed so tightly, like they'd burn if they were open.

"It's alright."

"No, I feel like I"m drowning my emotions in you.."

"I wont them drowned."

"No.. I can't so this...to you.."

"We have to..."

_  
And who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart_

They stayed silent for a while, neither one of them moving. She lent her body forward, rubbing herself against James. She smiled when she found James wanting her, like she desperately wanted him. She did it again, this time James seemed to move down against her and moaned. This is good Lily thought, not knowing that there were four pairs of eyes watching them, 4 mouths dropping, and eight legs running away.

"If you wont I will..."

Lily wrapped herself around James and flipped them around. James stared at her in shock and she kissed him, roughly. She found herself taking off her shirt, then leaning in to kiss James. She brought him up, taking off his shirt, kissing his well built chest as she pushed him back down. She thought to herself, its like I'm seducing him or something. She laughed and giggled out loud. She kept kissing James, sucking on his nipples, licking him everywhere she could. Trying to calm his shaking body down, she moved funny and found James moved underneath her, letting go of a moan. She liked the sounds and moved her hips against him. She found herself moaning when James rocked up against her. She knew he was afraid but they had to, it was the only way. It didn't take her long to get James back in action. Soon she found herself under him and he was touching her, kissing her everywhere. She was moaning into him and loving the way their bodies moved together creating their child...their boy...Harry.

_  
Night keeps all your heart_

_  
_Lily sat there staring out the window. She was due soon, she wondered what it was going to be like. What would happen?She looked at the clock, her husband James should be home any minute, she wondered what was taking him, he was five minutes late already. This was it, their future. James working as an auror, a fantastic auror, and her a healer, like they had both dreamed. She wondered what would have happened if she had let James run away, if she hadn't gone to him. She knew she would never fell hole like she feels around James. The way James makes her feel. As the clock ticks on by, she rests her head down on her arms and watching the snow fall. Before she knows it her eyes close and she hears this whispering in her ear.

"Lily," James says. " Sweetheart."

Lily opens her eyes to James and smiles, enveloping him in a kiss. He wraps his arms around her, and whispers his apologizes on being late and what happened. Then he picks her up and carries her to bed, like a princess. This is why she truly loves him, not because they had to for the future, but because she truly loved him. His personality, the way he took charge. He would make a wonderful father, she knew he would be a great father, and would protect them to their end.

_  
Who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose_

_  
- Only time_

Lily laid in bed, watching her newly born son, Harry James Potter sleep. She smiled as he burped and curled up and closed his eyes, he was already so much like James. Who had curled up beside her, arms wrapped around her sleeping. She smiled at her two boys, two boys she loved so much. Dumbledore had told them just before about the prophecy. Some batty old witch had predicted, but she knew it was true. She sighed in content and snuggled closer to James, who happen to pull her and wrapped himself more around her. She looked back down at her little boy.

"There is so much you will have to do when your older, so much," Lily said tears coming to her eyes. " And it pains me to know I will never see it, never see you grow into the stunning man you will be, never see you graduation, marry, and have children."

Lily closed her eyes, wondering how long she would have with her baby. How long James would be ripped from her, trying to save her life. How much time they had, a year, or two, or only months. she knew the road they would take in a couple of days would be rough, and that their end would be following them, she knew it was only a matter of time, only time would tell. Only time would end them, and only time would it take their son Harry to grow up and destroy the man that killed his parents. Before Lily soon found herself consumed by tiredness she whispered..." Only Time"

_  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time  
Who knows? _

_- Only time_


End file.
